the day Ed fround out Winry has
by rikuharadaonthemoon
Summary: one day during a visit Ed decides to scare Winry, very light Ed Winry, nothing explicit but talk of nudity so avoid if it offends. Very OOC, I was sick when I wrote this, thus what would seem like a bad idea normally seemed like a great one.


One day when Edward Elric was spending some time at Winry Rockbell's house he discovered something about his childhood friend that shocked him. The events surrounding this mysteries discovery went like this.

8:30 am Ed and Al arrive at The Rockbell's house are greeted by Pinako Winry's grandmother and are told that Winry is in the Shower and to leave her alone. Al and Pinako sit down to breakfast and talk, Ed goes off to find Winry.

"Edward she's in the shower just leave her be. Edward she's naked in the shower leave her alone." Pinako shouted at Ed who just ran faster up the stairs.

"Ah leave him be. Maybe they're finally getting to together. Maybe they are already together and he just really wants to see her... or maybe he just wants to see her naked..." Al said with a mischievous smile and a shrug.

"Well he won't be seeing Winry naked any time soon. I can tell you that. And I'll hit him if he just continues to try and see my granddaughter naked." Pinako said smiling at Al.

Meanwhile Winry was in the bath room humming to herself as she dried her hair completely unaware that Edward Elric was unlocking the door and getting ready to burst in. Her towel wrapped around her body on the off chance that someone tries to get in and see her naked. She finished the first tune she was humming and started on another one just as the door burst open and Ed came running in. Winry screamed.

"Aw Damnit!" Ed swore. "I was hoping to see you nakey. I've never seen a teenage girl nakey before. What do you look like nakey?" Ed said grinning up at her. Winry to surprised to answer ran from the bathroom clutching her towel all the way to her bedroom where she slammed the door shut and quickly got dressed. Al and Pinako hearing this all the commotion Ed and Winry were making turned to each other and Pinako speaking first.

"Well he hasn't seen her naked. Otherwise he would have been thrown down the stairs and his face would be plastered with that stupid grin of his."

"Maybe we should tell him to wait until their weeding night, he's sure to see her naked then." Al said with a small nod.

A few minutes later Ed came walking slowly down the stairs looking dejected. 'She locked the door in my face and she was wearing her overalls, which were done up. It's not fair." Ed said falling in to a chair and covering his face with his hands. Winry came down not long after Ed and after hitting him on the head she sat down.

"Hey what was that for?" Ed said indignantly rubbing his head.

"It was for walking in on me when I was in the shower. Scaring me. And trying to get into my bedroom when I was getting dressed. And for being a pervert." Winry said picking up her cup and taking a drink.

"Hey we used to take baths and showers together all the time." Ed said defensibly crossing his arms.

"We were undeveloped children Ed and our parents were there to keep an eye on you." Winry said stating to eat her breakfast.

Ed sputtered unintelligently and turned away from her.

"You know Brother if you wait for a little you'll get to see Winry naked all the time." Al said smiling at Ed.

"I will... when? How? Why?" Ed responded

"You will. When you two are married." Al said

"We are NOT getting married Alphonse." Winry said as Ed started smiling his cheeky smile.

"Any way I'm late starting work so goodbye." Winry said sanding up and walking off to her workroom.

A few hours later Ed poked his head around the door of Winry's workroom and saw her talking to a male client who Ed heard very distinctly ask her out. How dare he! Getting puffed up with pride Ed walked out and into Winry's workroom just as Winry started to answer her client "oh well I...um I would Lo...Ed what are you doing?"

"Granny told me to come and get you as lunch is ready." Ed said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I'll come when I'm finished here." Winry said between gritted teeth as she started finishing her work. Ed leaned back against the workbench.

"So um I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Winry's client asked Ed.

"Oh I'm Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist and Winry's fiancé." Ed said smiling and wrapping his arm around Winry's shoulders and giving her a quick kiss on the check.

"Oh I didn't know Winry was engaged." Her client said.

"Well," said Ed "She doesn't like to wear her ring."

"I'm all finished here. You can go. Just come back later and pay." Winry said smiling.

After her client left she turned to Ed. "What was that?" she asked threatening Ed with her wrench.

"Well you needed help getting rid of him. You're two nice to your male clients." Ed said moving closer to her slowly.

"You're one of my male clients." Winry said in a deadly calm voice

"Yes well I'm special, not only are we childhood friends, we're in love and going to get married one day..." Ed said grabbing her arm holding her wrench.

In the tussle that followed they both got hit with the wrench a lot finally they fell to the ground with Ed on top.

Ed came to his senses first and felt something squishy beneath him. Which meant that some part of Winry's anatomy was squishy... now if only he knew which part?

Quickly Ed stood up and offered his hand to Winry who refused it and picked herself up. "Ed stay away from me." She said before storming off.

The rest of the day passed with Ed hiding just out of sight of Winry watching her with her clients. Until it was her bed time and Ed decided that Winry had calmed down enough and went to apologise.

After knocking on the door and hearing no shouts Ed opened the door and got the shock of a life time. Winry was half way though getting changed for bed. Ed had found out what part of her anatomy was squishy. Before she could react he ran out of the room, closed the door and ran to find Al who was in their bed room reading.

"Al Al I found something out about Winry" Ed said as he ran in to their room.

His younger brother looked up from the book he was reading "what is it brother"

"She has boobs. Winry has boobies. Can you believe it? They're kinda round and are right here." Said Ed putting his hands on his chest at about the place where Winry's boobies were.

"I already knew Winry has boobies' brother. She's had them for a while now you know." Al said before going back to his book.

Ed fell face first in to a chair still muttering like a child that Winry has boobies. Al shock his head and continued reading till their bedtime, when Ed had a mysteries grin on his face and keep muttering "boobies. She has them! Winry has boobies."


End file.
